


毒龙

by DarkBat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 我希望你们能注意，这是个双性文，因为提醒过，所以踩到雷点的小可爱们即使离开也请不留云彩。另外，我已经尽量模糊了主题，但效果甚微，毕竟……这是篇车车。最后，希望你们喜欢。he的yo~
Relationships: Harry James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	毒龙

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severus Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severus+Snape).



这似乎是东方所谓的新年，听那个拉文克劳说，这近似于他们的圣诞节——充斥着团聚与欢笑。

即使如此，也不能解释为什么那些孩子会和那个拉文克劳一起去开什么春节party——在魔药教授看来这不过是年轻巨怪们想要四处散溢荷尔蒙的借口。

如此，也就不难理解某个似乎被灌了酒的家伙强硬地闯入魔药教授的房间，非常不尊重地将他抵在救世主与墙的缝隙中，用着那个永远乱糟糟的鸡窝头蹭着自己的颈项，嘴中还模糊不清地嘟哝着什么莫名的词句。

“唔……嗝……教……教授……嗝……”

“波特！如果你还有点理智就应该把你那荷尔蒙充斥的脑子从我脖子边移开然后去给自己灌一瓶醒酒药剂，你这个醉鬼！巨怪！……唔？……唔！唔唔……”

努力推拒着那张越来越靠近的脸，而常年寄居于阴暗地窖的魔药教授又怎能阻止的了一只“发情期”的狮子呢？

该死，这个小混蛋什么力气这么大了？！

鼻腔间渐渐稀薄的氧气让斯内普的脑子变得似乎有些晕厥，他仿佛嗅到了属于波特的阳光般的气息，就仿佛他在迷情剂中嗅到的味道一般——令人渴望，而又畏惧。

等等，迷情剂？

对方的一只手不知何时沿着后腰钻入那薄薄的里裤中，揉捏着臀瓣的手不规矩的向前摸索，似乎马上就要碰到……

突然的力气让斯内普将哈利狠狠地抡在地上，而后者则是颇为灵巧地抓住魔药教授的手臂，借着对方的力道将人一起带到地上，而后撞入哈利的怀中。

“该死，你们那愚蠢的恶作剧终于想要来愚弄你们可怜的教授了吗？波特，该死的，你放开我！”

挣扎着，腰间被手紧紧扣住，另一只手则是在斯内普的后颈处暧昧地摩挲。黑眸中的火花几乎照亮墨绿的眸瞳，那渐渐地挺立毫无意外地戳到那不安分地乱动的人的大腿，吓得人猛地一激灵。

“波特！我命令你放开，格兰芬多扣……唔！唔唔！ ……”

堵住那个不断张阖的诱人唇瓣，其间的美好令人忍不住喟叹。

滋滋的水声在二人的口腔中搅动着，双方的姿势也不知在激吻的何时变换了位置。

“西弗勒斯，我爱你……”

拉出的银丝让黑眸男子的耳尖发热，沉迷方才暧昧的绯红尚在脸颊徘徊。

那出口的词句毋庸置疑地撩动了他的心弦，此时斯内普也不知是否该嘲笑自己竟会有些相信一个被下了迷情剂的人口中吐出的爱语。

“波特，虽然我不知你们这个愚蠢游戏的目的是什么，但我劝你现在最好将我放开给我们伟大的救世主拿瓶能让你清醒地魔药。相信我，清醒的你对现在的情况一定是不会乐见其成的。”

“……不要……不要放开西弗……我爱你……”

“波特！”

“……我爱你，西弗……我爱你……”

不知何来的力气让斯内普把那个人形巨怪翻坐在身下，愤怒与绝望几乎将自己吞没。他凑近了那张不知多少次出现在脑海与梦中的脸，嘴角勾起了几欲哭泣的讽笑。

“你说……你爱我，波特？”

“叫我哈利……”

那不安分的欲望抵在上位者的臀缝中，摩擦着，想要突破衣料的阻隔一冲而上……

“哈利，相信我，你会后悔的……”

斯内普闭上了眼睛，几乎默认地放任了那个人的动作。

他的架子上有一瓶遗忘药水，想来不久之后就能派上用场了。

眼见一滴泪珠想要滑落，却被那人轻柔地吻去。

“别哭，西弗……我爱你……别哭……”

多么可笑啊，那么一瞬间他仿佛真地以为自己是在被爱。

“……哈利……上我……”

有什么关系呢，反正今晚，哈利“爱”西弗勒斯。

【我“也”爱你，哈利。】

……

斯内普被人按在黑色的大床上，不住喘息。

上衣被不那么有耐心的狮子用力扯开，崩掉的几颗纽扣啪嗒几下不知滚到了何处。

哈利着迷地看着那雪白胸膛上的两颗茱萸，在微凉的空气中渐渐挺立，不由自主地俯下身去，含住了其中一颗果实，让它变得红润而又光泽。

右手揉搓着另一颗小果实，左手则是顺着腰线下滑，握住了那已经微微挺立的地方，上下滑动。

“唔……嗯……”

铃口处被人用指甲轻轻抠弄，经不住刺激的敏感身体无助地颤抖着，从挺立处漏出些许白液。

那灵活的手似是感觉到自己将要释放，加快了撸动的动作，还不时揉弄着胸前那处，初尝情欲的身子实在是有些经受不住。

“啊……哈利，我要……哈啊！”

白光闪过，舌尖轻舔着粘上白浊的手指，让身下之人不由更加羞赧。哈利向上亲吻着，种下一个个草莓，而后擒住那人的唇，分享着嘴中的腥甜。

“西弗，味道怎么样？”

“……唔……闭…………嘴……”

黑色的双眸被情欲浸染，斯内普此时什么也没想，什么都不想。他只想让这个男人，今夜，可以属于他——占有他。

沾着润滑剂的手指摸索着，靠近那隐蔽的入口，而出人意料地，在那之间竟是隐藏着一朵尚未绽放的花蕾。

“天哪，西弗……我没想到……”

身子微僵，转而又释然——被迷情剂熏染的蠢狮子的头脑自是不会在意这种出现在男性身体上显得不寻常的器官——他不用担心被嘲讽与厌恶。

“哈利，求你……进入我……”

“当然，吾爱。”

手指进入那属于女性的器官，未曾被开括的地方带来一阵刺痛，莫名的不安让斯内普想要退后逃离，而对方却将自己禁锢于床间缝隙，不留丝毫后悔的余地。

在对方那火热进入的时候，他尖锐的指甲划破对方背部的皮肤，而此时他无法分心于此。被进入的疼痛超出了自己的预期，那火热的粗大缓慢而坚定地进入自己的身体，唯有处子的鲜血随着间隙染红了白皙的腿侧，没入了黑色床单。

“唔呃……哈利……疼……呃……”

“乖，亲爱的，马上好……”

额间渗出薄汗，心疼的吻去那人眼角的泪珠，狠狠心，抓住对方的腰胯全根没入，炽热的甬道一阵收缩，企图阻止这个人更深一步，然而徒劳。

“唔呃……呜呜……疼，哈利……呜呜……”

将哭泣的人儿抱在怀中，腰下的动作却在缓慢地抽插，不时带出些处子的鲜血，让人看了心疼，却莫名带着淫靡之色。

“我爱你，西弗，别哭。”

不知哪个字眼戳中人心，紧紧绞住的甬道微微放松，让那人的粗大能够在其中更方便而快速的出入。

寂静的屋间充满了肉体拍击的声音以及逐渐湿润的地方液体的滋滋声。

“啊！”

不知是撞在了何处，让一直有些被迫隐忍的男人发出一声惊叫，突然的收缩被不断挺动腰胯的敏锐捕捉到，调整了方向，将头部对准那个地方不断进攻。

而花心被撞击的快感沿着传入神经兴奋了大脑皮层，眼前仿若星光闪烁，不知他看见的是眼前那占有着自己的男人还是极乐之地。斯内普能感觉到小腹一阵收缩，一阵温热的液体就这么打在了那东西的头部，而前端的挺立终于在连续的快感之中，射出一道白浊。

“唔嗯……哈利，慢点，求你……啊嗯，停下，求你……呜呜……哈利，哈利……”

刚刚潮吹的敏感身体无助地接受着对方没有丝毫慢下的冲击，该死的被迷情剂熏染了脑子的蠢货，该死的他爱着的这个家伙……

“西弗，我爱你，我爱你……”

该死的他无法拒绝……

“哈利……哈啊……你……你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，西弗……我爱你……”

就这样吧，就这样吧……无法逃离，不愿拒绝……就这样吧……请让他贪恋这独属于他的温暖……

仅限今晚。

直至那人的滚烫撒入自己泥泞不堪的地方，昏睡过去的人仿佛还能听见那人在自己的耳边诉说着爱语。

斯内普带着浅浅的微笑满足睡去，而此时那人的粗大尚且停留在自己的体内，他温暖的种子充溢着自己的子宫中，让斯内普有一瞬突然觉得有个孩子似乎也不错。

只是，孩子可能只可以拥有一个父亲了呢。

而双性子的受孕率似乎不是很高……

管他呢，一切都明天再说吧。

今夜，你属于我。

我爱你，哈利。

……

许是晨间阳光的温暖从未留恋过阴暗的地窖，特别是魔药教授的卧室，斯内普从黑暗中醒来，漆黑的眸瞳印着朦胧的灰色，在不清晰的视线中，他还能扭头看清身侧之人的睡颜。

腰间酸软，粗壮的手臂厚颜无耻地将斯内普揽入怀中，而那难以启齿的部位竟然还与男人的那个相连。

浮上的热气让他几近晕厥，而冰冷的现实与理智则告诉自己离开这个温暖的怀抱。

【斯内普，他不属于你，那只是迷情剂控制下的冲动。】

他现在最正确的选择应该是起身在这个小混蛋醒来之前给他灌下遗忘药水，而后把他赶走。

对，这是对的。

阴沉油腻的老蝙蝠只配生活在黑夜，纵使渴望，他又怎配与光明为伍。

没有犹豫，斯内普用酸软的手臂掰开那双温热的手，撑着床沿，尽量忍住内壁摩擦带来的呻吟，缓慢而坚决地离开那个昨夜不断地充斥自己的东西。

只是注定徒劳。

不知何时再度揽上腰间的大手微微用力，又让本就没有多少力气的人再度被撞进身后之人的怀抱，以及再度含纳进那已经逐渐硬起变大的挺立。

“唔嗯……”

“唔，教授……西弗……”

迷情剂的药效应该已经过了啊？

“哈利·波特，能否放开你可怜的教授？”

“西弗，你里面好软好湿哦……我可以再来一次么？”

在对方不那么坚决的抵抗下，不知餍足的小狮子又开始顶动自己的腰胯，换得阵阵破碎的呻吟……

不断进出的火热带出了些昨夜射进的白浊，而哈利又一次次补充那漏失的精液，斯内普的小腹微微鼓起，里面尽是哈利射进的东西。

好满……好胀……

这样下去会怀孕的吧……

失焦的眼眸看着那个英俊的男人，似专注，似痛苦，似爱恋。

昏沉的脑子无暇分析眼前的情况——比如为何迷情剂药效过了哈利还没清醒，比如为何他们又一次滚上了床，比如为何哈利看着自己的绿眸中是满满的爱慕……

他只是在对方的诱哄之下说出埋藏与心底的爱意，他对着哈利说“我爱你”，而后在那人越发用力的撞击中，感受着他的火热温暖了自己寂静冰冷的心。

……

再次醒来，已过日午。

无力的身体像块破布娃娃似的陷在床中，而身侧之人已不在。

这下好了，也许现在整个霍格沃茨都知道他们卑鄙的魔药教授是个双性人，还异想天开地暗恋着救世主，甚至无耻地用迷情剂勾引救世主——即使这个迷情剂并不是他下的。

是啊，都怪自己那可怜的贪恋，现在好了，他又把一切都搞砸了。

泪水无声滑落，他不知自己是否在啜泣，只知道某个听见屋内响动的人冲进屋内，面上是毫不掩饰的焦急与担忧。

“西弗……噢不，教授，我，我弄伤你了吗？”

略带疑惑与惊喜的黑眸迷茫地看着那个人对自己上下其手地摸索检查，在那人拉开自己的大腿企图看看那个被过度使用的地方有没有被伤到时，回过神来的斯内普一把推开来人。

当然，惯性作用下无支撑点的身体也随着倒向那人的胸膛。

此时斯内普才惊觉自己的身体原来已经被好好清理过了，而身上的痕迹着实可以用惨不忍睹来形容。

“波特，放开你可怜的教授……”

“呃，教授，昨晚……”

“你被下迷情剂了，我可以当做没发生过，是说我也不指望你们这些蠢狮子能在药物作用下抑制住自己四散的荷尔蒙，但……”抿抿唇，在那人有些微僵的脸上他看见了尴尬与懊悔，果然后悔了么……

“虽然对救世主来说这可能只是一次无伤大雅的一夜情，但鉴于我的特殊情况，不知波特先生能否喝下你可怜的教授熬制的遗忘药水，当然我不是信不过救世主，只不过这场意外对你我而言似乎都不是那么乐见其成，因此……唔……唔唔！……”

斯内普有些窒息，那人的手臂几乎想将自己揽碎，而最终，微弱的反抗也变为抓着对方的衣领，被动着承受男人莫名的怒火……

“你早晨还说过你爱我，西弗……”男人有些委屈，即使不小心中招了迷情剂，但起码在进入地窖前他的脑子还是清醒地知道自己在亲吻着的人到底是谁，而早晨宿醉后的疼痛让混沌的脑子以为自己在做梦，见到那诱惑着自己的身躯，自然是要了一遍又一遍，现在……看来对方并没感受到自己的真心呢……

“我知道这很突然，波特，但也许你我都没有准备好，也许你只是一时冲动，也许你根本没……”

“西弗勒斯，我爱你。”

“那是迷情剂……”

“可我现在很清醒！”

“难道你们的恶作剧还没结束么？该死的波特你们的赌局到底是什么，难道你真的想要让你已经如此不堪的教授再……”

“该死的，西弗勒斯·斯内普，你给我听着！”见对方似乎被自己难得的愤怒给吓到，哈利愧疚地将男人更加舒适地揽在怀中，放软了语气说，“西弗勒斯，昨夜的迷情剂只是个意外，我只是没想到双胞胎给我壮胆告白的东西会是这个！我得承认我的不成熟，以及我那槽糕的魔药成绩造成了昨晚不那么美好的夜晚，但说实话，我并不后悔。我知道您可能会很生气，但是，我希望您知道，我爱你，从很早以前开始……接受我好吗，西弗勒斯？”

“……真是傲人的口才啊，波特。”他看着那个似乎倒映着水光的乞求着的绿眸，竟有些莫名的负罪感，“不得不说，你那糟糕的技术可真得好好练习……”

“如果是和您一起，不论多少次我都可以。”瞅着有戏的绿眼睛狮子的尾巴都快露出来了，“所以，您的回答……”

“我以为你还能活到现在就已经表明了我……！！该死的你这个无时无刻不在发情的蠢货，把手给我拿开！该死……唔……出去……波特……呜呃，不，不行……该死……”

“叫我哈利，西弗……你里面真棒……真想死在里面……”

“唔……呜呜……哈利……哈利……啊嗯……”

……

事后，哈利靠在床边，一口一口地给新出炉的爱人喂下迟来的午餐。

虽然斯内普先生满脸的拒绝，但奈何他真的是连诅咒这个小混蛋的力气都没了……该死的波特！

突然，一只温暖的大手覆上了小腹，黑眸略带疑惑的看向那个同样疑惑但更多是诡异兴奋的绿眸，下一句话让斯内普觉得把波特阿瓦达似乎是一个不错的选择？

“西弗…，这里…会怀上我们的宝宝么？”

“……滚。”

……

一语成谶。

一个月后，在庞弗雷夫人带着祝福的笑语中，斯内普恶狠狠地看向那个惊讶但更多是喜悦的波特，真诚地向梅林祈祷宝宝不会像某位父亲一般——蠢得不忍直视。

“西弗，我们结婚吧！”

好吧，斯内普承认，这让自己感到温暖，而回答当然是:

“YES.”


End file.
